


Welcome Home

by jamestiqueeriuskirk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Dark, Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Alternating, PWP without Porn, Post-Thor (2011), Reunion Sex, Sibling Incest, Throne Sex, Top Loki (Marvel), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestiqueeriuskirk/pseuds/jamestiqueeriuskirk
Summary: “Why don’t you come up here and sit on your king’s cock?”





	Welcome Home

He only needed say, “leave us,” before the guards bowed low (and wasn’t that still heady and maddening to see? Loki could admit to his own capriciousness, but he didn’t think he’d ever tire of being given unhesitant obeisance) and fell out (so too had the pleasure of obedience without question or protest not waned even as the novelty was wearing off) leaving him alone in the great, glittering hall with his brother.

Thor looked so much smaller from this vantage point. It was good to look down on his perfect brother, for once—and to know this was the way things would now be.

“Loki,” Thor said, and both the bow and the humility in his voice made Loki feel giddy, impulsive -- it was such a marked change in Thor, and the perfect one to accompany the swap of their positions.

He now had total power: why not exercise it?

“Dear brother,” he said, the warmth of his smile purely external.

Thor’s answering smile was cracked. That wouldn’t do. This wasn’t about _him._ Should Loki give him sympathy for their reversed fortunes, when Thor had never stopped once to consider Loki might have been dissatisfied to live under the previous, _natural_ order of things?

This was about _Loki_ , and if Thor did not forget that, Loki would give him no reason to complain ‘til the end of his days, whenever Loki decided that might be.

“Why don’t you come up here and sit on your king’s cock?”

Thor frowned. “Brother, perhaps… later? I would see mother and father.”

Loki didn’t let himself lose his temper. It was a reasonable want for Thor to have; Loki would have to stamp it out patiently, rewrite Thor’s priorities so that they more closely resembled his, revolved completely around only one thing: _brother._

“Father still sleeps," he said. "Mother sits vigil. They can wait. I _won’t._ ”

The furrow in Thor’s brow deepened in increments, the realization that, for once in his life, he might not be free to refuse seemingly coming slowly, but once it settled in, Thor smiled again. So, he had learned restraint on Midgard, and tact. That was good; it would be a shame to throw his brother into the dungeons, and if he could be broken in the easy, painless way, remade with minimal fuss or resistance—well, all the better for them both.

Despite the smile, Thor looked wary, and he hesitated, shifted in place, didn’t approach, so Loki prompted him further, giving his brother much more patience than he deserved. But, then, Thor was Loki’s vice; his favorite damned indulgence, and Loki couldn’t help himself wanting to provide Thor every chance to keep his kindness.

“Didn’t you miss me?” Loki asked him, though he knew the answer was yes.

His brother’s eyes were as bright and shining as his golden core, and Loki loved and detested them both in equal measure. “Of course.”

-

“How are you finding the view, brother?” Loki asked, low in his ear, voice calm and collected. There was nothing of the wild abandon familiar to Thor from all their past love-making in it, and the words, Thor realized with a cold shock, meant something else. _This is the only way you will ever see it._

Thor almost stopped his bouncing, but even if he had, it might not have mattered: Loki’s hands around his waist were really maneuvering him up and down.

Their touch was gentle; there was nothing about this that wasn’t pleasurable.

The gold of the throne room blurred; his brother’s mouth was cold against the back of his neck.

Thor rode his brother’s cock and wondered what he had come home to.

**Author's Note:**

> [Circecore.tumblr.com](https://circecore.tumblr.com/)


End file.
